Into the mind...
by Zap Rowsdower
Summary: I know the story doesent support the title, but dont worry it will in the next few chapters. A good old fashioned fiction story.


**Message from the Author:**

_Hey it's me, Zap R. I just wanted to inform you of some things before you got reading_.

1)This is only a preview of the real story I plan to write, so don't be too overly critical if its missing a few things, like a plot. I just wanted to write it and get it out in the open so that I have people viewing it.

**2)**I like to listen to music while I write so I figured that you might like to listen to music while you read. So just click [here][1] for some reading music. Notice this is about 22 minutes long. **IT WAS NOT WRITTEN OR COMPOSED BY ME SO I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR IT.**

3)If possible review and tell me what you thought of the main character. I know info on him is a little sketchy but with your help I should be able to round him out.

Now without further talking…the story.

_-Zap Rowsdower!_

_ _

It was morning. The sun rose slowly and silently like it had done a countless number of times before that. Today would be a day not unlike every other. He would walk the rooftops, or the side streets and watch over the rich family he had been assigned to protect. It would be a slow hot day by the looks of things, one perfect for a fight. Sadly though, most people were smart enough to stay away from him.

The clock across the street in the old church struck ten o'clock. Looking into the soon to be now he saw the family exiting the hotel they were staying in at ten minutes after the hour. He smiled to himself and thought about how many times his power has saved his life, and job for that matter. He couldn't see too far into the future, just far enough to see what was going to happen next. Centuries of experience had taught him to always trust it, no matter what the cost.

Looking down he could easily make out the shapes of his "family" leaving the building. By the looks of things they were going to be going to buy some new clothes. The man had just perfected some new invention and had made an unreasonable amount of money. The wife was short, round, loud, and liked to spend unreasonable amounts of money. Their son sadly had ended up more like the mother and not like the father. Small, fat, and rotten to the core, and having a lot of money to spend had not helped him at all. Ah well, time to earn the paycheck.

Stepping over the side of the building he dropped fifteen stories to the ground below where he landed solidly. He didn't try to crouch and roll to break his fall, he just landed on both feet. The effect was more glamorous, and he loved effect. The entire family jumped at his appearance. This was there first day with him and had to get used to his sudden appearances. The agency had told them to ignore any strange behavior from him, in fact to almost completely ignore him completely.

A sudden tugging at the back of his mind caused him to spin around in time to see a young woman, about 19, come running down the steps with her glasses in one hand ad a backpack in the other. This must be the younger daughter the man had. She looked like her father. Well the glasses part anyway. 

"Father. Do you think that I would be able to buy-" the rest of her sentence was cut off due to the fact that she had just ran into their guardian.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I cant see very well without my glasses, you see…" she found her glasses and put them on. She looked up at their guardian and then to the band that he was wearing over his eyes.

"Oh, um…well, I guess you don't see do you." she stammered out trying to cover up her embarrassment.

What a silly girl.

"The Protection Agency sent me here as your new guardian. My job is to make sure that you come to no harm. If you do though, I can assure you that I wont loose my job"

The fat woman opened her mouth to say something.

"My name is "Blind". And you will never have to use it."

The fat woman closed her mouth.

"We were just thinking of going to buy some new clothes and other fun toys, you know, never really had a lot of money before and now that we do we wanted to use some of it. The department store down of 5th street. Do you know the place?" the man asked.

Blind nodded his head in understanding and started to turn around.

"Well," the fat woman said," aren't you going to open the door for us?" Blind looked at the woman. Great, now I'm there butler.

"Please?" came a small voice from beside him. He turned around to stare at the person who the timid voice had come from and got a brief flash of the soon to be now. In it, the fat kid was sticking out his foot to trip Blind as he walked by to open the door.

Might as well have some fun.

He turned around to open the door, and sure enough the fat boy stuck out his foot right before Blind walked in front of him. Instead of stepping over his foot, though, he decided to step on it. The boy set out a squeak of pain as a size 13 steel-toed boot landed on his foot. He opened the limo door and with a quick glance at the young woman walked off.

He had about half an hour to get to the department store by the looks of traffic. That should give him plenty of time to walk there. He wouldn't have to travel the rooftops. He liked to walk, more people saw him that way. He used to know every person in the entire city, but after living here for a few centuries he realized that he might last forever. But his friends wont. Now he hardly knows anyone. He finally started reasoning that it was best to stay away from people as much as possible, and walking down the sidewalk wearing guardian's clothes was the best way to have people stay away from you.

He arrived at the scheduled department store and glancing into the future saw that he still had another 5 minutes. He waited patiently outside the store; another thing he had learned was that he had to be very patient. This had taken some time to get used to because he wasn't patient by nature. He waited by the large building for the last 4 minutes and finally saw the limo drive up. The daughter had taken the window seat. Maybe he would open the door after all.

The limo pulled up by the sidewalk and parked. Blind took a step forward and opened the door. The family pilled out one by one, and he even received a bad look from the son. 

He never really got the hang of shopping. Guess it was an acquired taste. He just couldn't understand how you could spend all of your hard earned money on things that you were only going to use once or twice and then throw away. Most families just shopped and did there best to ignore the fact that there was someone standing behind them. Usually people only got a guardian for show, to impress their friends. Blind had a guess that this man had gotten him for other reasons.

At one in the after noon the family had finally bought enough stuff and was heading home to relax. As they left the clothes area of the store, though, he had a strange feeling in the back of his mind. He looked up ahead and saw that they were going to be coming to a very open spot in the story. Quickly checking the future he saw the glass window on the roof explode downward and men in black suits jump down into the building.

"Stop!" he shouted. The family stopped and turned around. Blind walked forward and listened. He waited. A shadow passed over the glass window. Then he heard it. The sounds of a helicopter fling overhead. He looked around and saw that they were caught in the open with no place to hide. Now he would have to fight them. Caught in the open with an unknown number of men about to attack them from above made things slightly more complicated. He smiled and drew his samurai sword. He knew that he should have gotten a new weapon a long time ago, but he liked this one more that the other weapons that he had. Besides the effect that the five foot long blade had some sort of an effect on people.

He stood with his sword at the ready, and waited. The sound of the helicopter got louder and finally stopped overhead. He heard some behind him take a deep breath and start tapping their foot on the ground. Then it happened. The glass skylight overhead exploded and seven men dressed in black fell through the roof and landed on the ground twenty feet in front of him. 

"Only seven of you, then? No more?" he said driving his sword easily a foot into the concrete," well I guess I could use a workout. Just go easy, I haven't warmed up yet." He took off his blood red cloak and hung it on his sword. The first two men in black jumped forward to attack him. They both came side-by-side, so it was pretty easy to spring forward with his super human speed and knock both of their heads together. They both fell to the floor unconscious. He looked up and saw that the four out of the five left, had already drawn swords and were springing forward to attack. Finally a chance to use his new toy. He pointed his hand towards his sword and flexed his wrist a rope shot out of a weapon on his wrist and wrapped itself around his sword. He pulled and his sword shot back towards him. 

Then, everything went gray. It was one of his beast attacks. He sped himself up, or slowed down time depending on your point of view. The first of the apparent ninjas met him on the front and had his sword hit with such a force that it took the end off. The other three took up sides around him and started to attack at the same time. He spun in a circle and neatly cut all the swords of the attacking men in half. He dropped to the floor and preformed a sweep move that knocked all of them off there feet.

Now for the fun.

The first man was hit hard enough to knock him into wall 25 feet behind him. The second man was knocked straight into the air and where he collided with the third man, who was a fraction of a second earlier, thrown on a collision course. He had enough time to glance over his shoulder and check on his family. They were all watching him. Might as well make this one a little more interesting. Pushing his speed to the max he hit the last man straight up into the air. He slowly rose upwards and when he was about tem feet off the ground Blind jumped into the air and dealt him a kick to the jaw that sent him flying directly through the nearest wall.

He executed a swift back flip returning to normal time, and catching his cape and sword before they hit the ground. He looked up and saw the last man standing sword drawn. 

"Your men don't really fight with too much honor," he said walking over to him," I was wondering if you did."

"My men fight with no honor, but I have always upheld the code of honor. And I recognize power when I see it," he said presenting the handle of his sword to Blind.

"Consider this a standoff then," Blind Said taking the handle of the sword," I eagerly await the time when I can return this sword to you." The man let go of the sword and gave a slight bow. Then reaching up he grabbed the rope that had been lowered from the helicopter and was off.

"Well now, I think that was enough adventure for one day. What do you say I get you home now."

He had completely no arguments from the family as they all piled into the back of the limo and started to drive home. The wife had declared that Blind should ride with them in case of any further attacks. It was times like this that Blind enjoyed having everyone think that he was blind. Most people don't ask how he can walk around and not bump into things when he is blind. The ride home was uneventful. Blind sat in the corner and stared straight ahead. Every once in a while the daughter would look up at him and then look somewhere else quickly when she thought Blind was looking at her. Of course this blindfold was like a pair of dark sunglasses, you couldn't really tell where he was looking.

The wife then insisted that he go up to there room and stay there until they all were sure it was safe. Blind started to walk through the rooms in no real order. Everything seemed safe to him. Walking back out to the living room he found the mother and her son watching TV and eating. 

Why does that make sense? 

The back bedroom was clear, the work area that had been set up for the inventor father was clear, and the balcony was safe. Walking back to the front door he heard someone whistle. Looking to his left he saw the daughter motioning with her hands to follow her. 

Eh, why not?

She took him back to her room, which looked more like her fathers work room that anything else. She closed the door and turned around. 

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she said.

"Three," Blind answered. She took a deep breath like she was going to say something, but Blind cut her off.

"Three on your right hand, which also has a ring on it. Your wrist on your other hand has a bracelet on it; I believe the one that you bought today. Your wearing jeans with a hole in one knee, and a blue Hawaiian shirt with white flowers. Does that answer what you were going to ask?"

"How do you do that?"

"Apparently not. And do what?"

"See what's happening around you, aren't you like, blind or something? Or do you have X-ray vision or something?"

"Yes and no."

"How can you be both? That would be impossible."

Blind reached up and untied the blindfold from around his eyes. When he took it off he heard her gasp. His eyes were like two crystal balls with tiny explosions of light in them.

"Yes I'm blind. No I can see clearly."

"Wow," she said shakily," I have so many questions for you. Like how can you move so fast, and how did you know when things are going to happen, like, before they happen, and where did you learn to fight like that?"

Blind got up and walked over to the open window. He fired off his wrist-rope toward the opposite roof. 

"I'll tell you later," he said and swung himself out the window.

It isn't anywhere near completed and is still quite a read.

Now if you could do me a favor and write a review.

Thanks!

   [1]: http://www.settingsunempire.com/tristan/ff3ending[1].mid



End file.
